Apocalypse Nigh Series 4: Time
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Bittersweet. Its been months since Sam, Chloe and Dean disappeared, and Lois, John and Bobby have been trying to find a trace of them..unsuccessfully. As a last resort they call Missouri to perform a seance to see if the spirit world can help.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to "Bittersweet".

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 1: Seance.

* * *

Months had passed and there was no word of where Sam, Chloe and Dean were.

They had literally seemed to vanish off of the face of the earth.

Bobby had joined John and Lois as they tried to research all they could about angelic possessions to try and figure out what in the world could happen. The older hunter had an _amazing_ amount of books on the occult, and Lois learnt that archangels had to get the permission of their _vessel_, either by _wooing_ said vessel or by forcing them to give their permission.

With methods like threatening family and/or loved ones.

Lois sighed as she realized what Chloe had been talking about being forced to accept a new host.

_I went into all of this so __**blind**_.

"We'll find them, Lois." John brought his hand down on her shoulder, massaging it softly as he continued to read the book in front of him.

Lois turned to look at him.

Since the revelation that John had been prepared to kill Chloe had come loose, she'd been angry at him, but months had passed and he was her only anchor, and she'd found a way to forgive him---after making sure he swore on Mary's grave that he'd never hurt her cousin _ever_.

Lois knew that it'd been a low blow bringing in Mary into the whole thing, but she knew that if John swore by his dead wife he wouldn't break it.

"Where the hell could they _be_?" Bobby grumbled scratching his head through his trucker's hat, reading as well.

"And who took them there." Lois whispered.

For the first time _ever_ she hoped to god that Lumiel was still alive and inside of her cousin.

Better him than the other option.

She winced.

These months things had gone to hell.

Literally.

Plagues of all kinds were falling on the earth, the economy was plummeting, social unrest swept the nation, and even _atheists_ who didn't believe in God or Satan or the end of the world could feel that something _unnatural_ was happening all around them.

"Alright, I'm ready."

They turned to see Missouri, John's psychic friend, standing in the doorway, looking solemn.

Lois liked Missouri. The woman was like the mother she'd never had, and the fact that Missouri had no qualms in slapping John up the back of his head when he so much as _thought_ something she didn't like just endeared her to Lois even more.

The day after Chloe, Sam and Dean's disappearance John had flown Missouri in, and had had her walk around the meadow, as he had made her do when he'd brought her to his home all those years ago.

The woman had nearly collapsed.

Apparently the area was tinted with the _evilest_ aura she'd ever felt.

Even worse than Azazel, who had once walked John's home and killed Mary all those years ago.

Lois could only think of _one_ creature eviler than Azazel.

_ Satan_.

And that scared the shit outta her.

They'd tried finding leads for _months_, and yet they'd come up with nothing.

This was their last resort.

A _séance_ to see if the spirit world knew something they didn't.

They entered the dining room, assembling around the round table, which helped create the symbolic circle Missouri had explained was believed necessary for this ritual.

The table had been set. In the center a simple, natural aromatic food, soup in this instance, had been placed, to help attract the spirits who still sought physical nourishment.

Candles had been lit, and were also in the center of the table, as it was said that spirits still sought warmth and light. There were twelve candles in total, as Missouri had explained that no fewer than three candles should be placed there, and that the number of candles should be divisible by three.

The atmosphere for the séance had been created by dimming the lights and eliminating distractions, such as music or television.

Bobby, John, Lois and Missouri joined hands as they sat around the table, creating a rough circle.

Taking in a deep breath, they summoned the spirits, speaking the words Missouri had had them memorize together as they called upon a spirit Missouri usually worked with. "Our beloved Aisling, we bring you gifts from life into death. Commune with us, Aisling, and move among us."

They waited for a response, and when there wasn't any they started the chant once more, John looking _so_ uncomfortable as they did this, yet still willing to do this for Lois and his boys.

Finally Aisling gave a response.

And it was noticeable.

Missouri's body trembled, her grip going strong like iron, and then she closed her eyes. And when she opened them again they were now turned up in their sockets, her voice now with an accent as she spoke. "Why was I summoned?"

Bobby and John shared an uncomfortable look.

Lois cleared her throat, "We need to ask you some questions. We---we've tried finding the answers on our own, but we couldn't. This was our last resort."

Missouri's unseeing eyes turned on Lois. "Ask. I will help if I can."

"Thank you." Lois nodded, remembering Missouri's warnings to be respectful. "Some months ago my cousin and his boys disappeared. It wasn't a normal disappearance. She was possessed---."

"By the archangel." Missouri's accented voice stopped her, rapid. "Don't dig further into this. It is out of your hands."

Lois frowned. "We just need to know where they are. Why they were taken."

"What does heaven and hell have in common?" Missouri asked in a riddle.

"_What_?" Bobby blinked. "How are we supposed to know?"

"Angels." Lois ignored him, having thought intensely. "They both have angels."

There was a nod. "What else?"

"I don't know." Lois whispered, furious with herself.

"Does Satan have something to do with my boys and Lumiel's disappearance?" John asked.

Lois frowned at him. "And _Chloe's_ disappearance."

Missouri's head bobbed again in a nod. "Yes."

John went feral. "Where are they and how do we get to them?"

"You can't get to them." That accented voice replied. "Leave this matter. The archangel is protecting the girl the best he can, and the boys are there for added protection. _No one_ can reach them in the time they are in. When he is strong again to manifest, he will return them all back to you. Dig no further in this matter."

And with that the spirit departed from Missouri and they broke the circle, the psychic breathlessly thanking the spirit for joining them and wishing her peace as she tiredly got up and extinguished the candles.

"Well _that_ wasn't helpful." Bobby pulled off his cap with irritation.

"At least we know that Satan didn't get his hands on the kids." John turned to Missouri. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The pretty African American placed a hand on his arm. "You're going to get them back."

He nodded, taking in a deep breath before turning to Lois. "Lo?"

But Lois had gotten up and gone to look out of the window, lost in thought and didn't hear him, didn't really notice him until John came up behind her and encircled her in his arms, pulling her back into his head and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"We'll get them back. Everyone's saying it. Now we have to believe it." He mumbled into her hair.

"What did she mean?" Lois frowned, hugging the arms around her.

"Hmmm?" John asked, lips still against her hair.

"Aisling." Lois rolled her head back slightly to look at him. "John, what did she mean when she said _time_?"

John looked confused.

Lois returned her confused gaze out the window.

It couldn't mean what she _thought_ it meant.

Could it?

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
